Sonic X: The Next Adventure Episode 2
by Lucas18
Summary: Angered by Sonic's act of glory, Geoffrey tricks Sonic into challenging a ferrocious dragon. But is this dragon really dangerous? And if so, can Sonic stand against it?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic X: The Next Adventure episode 2 chapter 1

Authors note: Well, here is the first chapter to the second episode. Once again, I ask for patience for the next chapter. It will take time to write and upload.

Warning: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega, Archie Comics, and Fox Broadcast Television. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors, and visitors. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Dawn came to the Forest Zone. In the halls of Acorn Castle, the people awoke, still feeling the joy from the precious night celebration. Everyone was in a good mood.<p>

Geoffrey St. James the third, however, wasn't. As he sat in his quarters sulking. He was miffed at the fact that Sonic and his friends were made the guest's of honor at the ball last night. An honor that, he believed, was rightfully his.

"It's is bad enough the princess would allow those outsiders to stay here," he said to himself, "but to give these commoners my guest of honor title."

Geoffrey feared this event would be the start of a path of humiliation for him. A path that would surely cost him his honor, and his social status with the princess.

"If that hedgehog continues such acts like he did yesterday, what next? A knighthood? A place in the royal army? A commander?"

The more Geoffrey thought about what Sonic could do to upstage him, the more worried and angered he became.

"No! You have worked long and hard to be where you are now. Geoffrey ol' boy. And no blue-furred, senseless, full of himself, commoner is about to make you the fool."

Geoffrey began to think of a way to take care of Sonic. At first he thought of killing him, but knew it would cause both the loss of his status, and might cause him banishment from the Forest Zone.

'There must be a way,' pondered Geoffrey, as he thought long and hard, 'a way to ensure that hedgehog won't discredit my honor.'

Just then, Geoffrey looked out his castle window, and saw in the distance a towering mountain. Suddenly, an idea came to him, along with a sly smile.

* * *

><p>In the Knothole Village, Geoffrey came shooting out of the tree and landed in the pile of straw. After brushing himself off, Geoffrey began walking around the island to look for Sonic.<p>

He didn't need to look far, as Sonic sped past him in a gust of wind.

Sonic didn't seem to notice the captain, as he kept running back and forth throughout the woods.

Geoffrey tried to grab the hedgehog's attention, but Sonic kept speeding past him.

A thought of mischief suddenly came to the captains mind. Making sure that no one was looking, Geoffrey stuck out his leg in front of the speeding blur. Sonic, in his rapid speed, didn't see the foot, as he tripped and went flying head-first into a prickly bush.

"Whoopsie," whispered Geoffrey, giving a grin.

He rushed over to the bush, and pulled Sonic out, who was covered in a few prickles.

"Oh, do forgive me Sonic," said Geoffrey, trying to act surprised, "I did not know you were there, otherwise I wouldn't have taken a step."

After helping brush off the prickles, Sonic just looked at him.

"That's ok Jeffy."

Ignoring Sonic's mispronunciation, Geoffrey held out his hand for Sonic. "I wanted to congratulate you and your friends, for receiving the title of 'guest of honor' last night."

Sonic shook the captain hand proudly, "ah, it was nothing big."

"Oh, but it was. After the way you and your companions battled those mechanical monsters. Why I haven't seen such skill since the Robotnick wars."

This admiration made Sonic smile with pride.

"In fact," continued Geoffrey, knowing he was doing well in buttering this hedgehog up, "I wouldn't be surprise if you managed to conquer the vicious dragon."

Hearing this, Sonics face fell in confusion. "Dragon?"

"Didn't anyone tell you? There has been a wicked dragon that has caused harm to our kingdom. Burning our fields, crushing our homes, and coming close to hurting our people."

Geoffrey could tell Sonic was interested.

"We have barely managed to keep it off our lands, but it always returns to harm us. If only someone would defeat that fiery beast, truly an act such as that would bring great admiration to such a warrior, even the princess."

Hearing this, Sonic began to ponder.

Geoffrey was about to walk away, when Sonic spoke, "hey Jeff, suppose I were go and take care of this dragon. Could it get me in good with Sally?"

"I suppose," said Geoffrey, giving questioning look, "but then to face such a creature, would require cunning, craft, bravery, and…. speed."

"Speed, is what I got," said Sonic, "as for cunning, I doubt any dragon is smart enough to out race me."

"Well then, if you are truly wanting to battle this beast. Then there, is where it dwells."

Geoffrey pointed toward a tall mountain in the distance, the very same mountain he saw from his window."

"Dragon Mountain," explained Geoffrey, "once the home of many dragons before the Great Wars. But when the wars struck, the beast's migrated away to find a new place to roost. Only one has dared to return. Are you certain you wish to face this monster, hedgehog?"

"Jeff," said Sonic, giving a reassuring grin, "I've battled machines, aliens, ghosts, and creeps. If this dragon is real, I'm ready for it."

"Well, if you insist," said Geoffrey, "then I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Jeffy," said Sonic, "could you tell Sally where I've gone, I don't want her to feel worried."

"But of course Sonic, I give you my word as captain of the guard."

Giving thanks once again, Sonic raced off through the forest, for Dragon Mountain.

"Good luck Sonic," the captain called out to him.

"And good riddance," muttered Geoffrey with a smile, glad that his plan had worked perfectly.

Then, as the captain started walking back to palace, he began thinking of what to say to the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic X: The Next Adventure episode 2 chapter 2

Authors Note: I apologize if the second section of the chapter is badly written. I believed that something should have happened if Amy noticed Sonic was gone, and it would probably create a conflict between her and Sally. Also, I am sorry if this chapter is too short. Still, theres more action in the next chapter, so please be patient.

Warning: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega, Archie Comics, and Fox Broadcast. The only reason I'm using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Sonic to reach Dragon Mountain. (Only a few minutes.)<p>

The ground surrounding the mountain was covered in long thorny-vines. Fortunately, with Sonics speed, he was able to move through the trail of thorns to the base of the mountain. Near the far top, Sonic saw a cave. Obviously it was the dragon's.

Now, it was time to climb. Sonic tried running up the mountain. unfortunately, when he was close to reaching the cliff where the cave was, the rocks underneath his feet started to slide down the steep hill.

With nothing to run on, Sonic began skidding down the base of the mountain, back down to the vines filled with thorns. When it looked like he was about to be made a pin-cushion, Sonic quickly grabbed onto a ledge, stopping his fall.

Giving a sigh of relief, Sonic knew running up the mountain was a bad idea.

"Well," said Sonic, looking up at the tall mountain, "guess I'll have to do it the hard way."

Grabbing onto the rocks, Sonic began climbing.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Sally was busy calculating on NICOLE what strategy to take, in case of another attack. Suddenly, the castle doors burst open, and Amy Rose stomped in carrying her deko hammer.<p>

"Where is he," Amy shouted as she got close to the throne.

"Where is who," exclaimed Sally, shocked by this girl's tone of voice.

"Sonic, you witch, where is he?"

"I haven't seen him," said Sally, trying to calm Amy down.

"Liar," Amy cried, "ever since we got here, he's been making googly eyes at you. You better tell me where Sonic is or else."

"I told you, I don't know where he is" said Sally, "but I believe it is because he can't stand to be around an immature, little girl like you."

"What did you say," snarled Amy.

"I've noticed the way you always follow him around and the way you bang him with your hammer," said Sally, trying to get her point across, "he's probably not around, because he prefers mature women, not little girls."

Hearing this Amy instantly fumed. "Oh really, I guess age is the difference between a pretty little girl, and an old, ugly hag."

Sally was shocked at what she just heard. "Did you just call me an old, ugly, hag?"

"Why do you ask, is your hearing bad?"

Sally was starting to be annoyed by this girls teasing. "I'll have you know that during the war, many men have tried to propose to me. Saying that I was the fairest in the land."

"Are you sure they weren't saying the 'fattest' in the land," said Amy, not wanting this woman to be with the man she loved.

This comeback instantly caused Sally to burn in anger. "Either you stop this now, or I swear you'll regret it."

Amy knew she had struck a nerve and was prepared to give this princess a royal shiner, "bring it grandma."

Sally could no longer take it, as she dove at Amy, and the two girls instantly began rolling over each other in fury.

It was at that moment, that Geoffrey walked into the throne room, with his false tale, and saw the event that was happening.

Amy swung her hammer at Sally, who dodged and delivered a kick to Amy's chest. Then, the hedgehog leaped at the princess, and started yanking at her hair. Then Sally started clawing at Amy's face, while Amy bit at Sally's tail.

As this cat fight continued, Geoffrey didn't know if he had entered at a wrong time. But he knew he had to speak.

"Uh, excuse me," called the captain, "your highness?"

Instantly Sally and Amy stopped and looked at Geoffrey. Being quick, Sally pushed Amy off and straightened herself up.

"Yes captain?"

"I'm afraid that Mr. Sonic has…left."

"What," cried Amy and Sally in shock.

"To Dragon Mountain," cried Geoffrey putting on a false shocked face, "I begged him not to go, your majesty, but he refused listen."

"Sonic has gone to face the beast," exclaimed Sally in confusion, "but how could he have known about the creature, what could've drove him to do such a suicidal act?"

Geoffrey tried hard not to smile with pride.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Dragon Mountain, after ten long minutes of climbing, Sonic at last reached the cliff to where the cave was.<p>

The moment he got to his feet, a mighty roar echoed from the black darkness of the cave.

At first, Sonic began having second thoughts about coming to this mountain, but instantly shook it off. No way was he about to turn back now.

"Look out dragon," he said, gathering his speed, "here comes Sonic the Hedgehog."

And with this, Sonic sped into the dark, foreboding cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Sonic be able to outsmart this creature? Stay tuned and see.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic X: the Next Adventure episode 2 chapter 3

Author: I'm sorry about taking so long, it was difficult to describe the action of the story correctly. Anyway, with school final's near, it will be difficult in starting the next chapter. So please be patient.

Warning: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega, Fox Broadcast, DIC, and Archie Comics. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>As Sonic entered the cave, the light slowly faded around him.<p>

It was dark, but thanks to the light from the outside, Sonic could barely make out the caves interior. It was as wide as a common house, with stalactites and strange cave formations. The only thing Sonic didn't see, was a dragon.

Sonic entered further into the cave. He carefully listened for any sign of growls or breathing, but the only sound that could be heard was the steady dripping from one of the caves stalactites. He began to question if coming here was all for nothing.

What Sonic didn't know, was while he'd been looking around, a large shadow covered figure crawled from the ceiling above, and lowered itself quietly behind him.

Sonic, deciding this whole thing was nothing but a joke, turned to leave, and walked smack into a large scaled belly.

Looking up, Sonic instantly knew what he'd just walked into. A dragon.

The creature was as tall as an elephant, with light green scales, which seemed to shine in the sun. The back of its head was covered in a patch of orange hair. In its nose was a metal ring as large as a manhole. Staring down at this blue furred intruder, the dragon growled, revealing its rows of sharp jagged teeth.

At first, Sonic didn't move, and neither did the dragon. Then, the dragon took in a huge breath, preparing to let loose a stream of flames. But Sonic instantly raced out of the fires path.

The beast, at first, was shocked by this strange creatures speed, but instantly turned its head and let loose another blast of fire. Once again, Sonic dodged the flames and waited for the dragon to make its next move.

This time, the large creature charged at him with a roar, but Sonic dodged and the dragon crashed into the cave's wall.

Shaking off the concussion, the dragon swerved around with its tail and slammed the hedgehog hard into the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

Sonic steadily looked up, as the dragon closed the gap between him and the wall. The creature's mass blocking any chance of escape.

Then, the dragon raised itself onto its hind legs, preparing to deliver a devastating blow to this swift hedgehog.

Sonic closed his eyes, and waited for the dragon to finish him. Suddenly, the dragon howled in agonizing pain and dropped back to all fours.

Sonic opened his eyes in curiosity, as the beast dropped back to the floor looking hurt.

Just then, Sonic saw a glow coming from the dragon's back. Quickly, he raced under the scaled creature, up its tail, and onto its back. Wedged deep in the dragons skin, between its shoulder blades, was a glowing red object. As Sonic got closer, he saw what it was. A chaos emerald.

Being familiar with 'the lion and the mouse,' Sonic figured this act of kindness should create a connection between him and this dragon. So, Sonic grabbed hold of the emerald, and began to pull. The dragon screeched as it felt the hard object move. The emerald was wedged deep in the creatures flabby skin, that Sonic could barely move it.

Then, instead of pulling on the emerald, Sonic used his speed and tried to push it out from the skin. At first, nothing happened, but then the emerald slowly gave way, and finally popped out of the dragons back like a bottle cap.

Sonic stumbled forward as the emerald popped off and tumbled to the stone floor. Holding the emerald up, Sonic smiled with pride.

"Can't wait to see Knuckles' face when he sees you."

Just then, the dragon reached out with its clawed hands, grabbed Sonic, and lifted him up to its face. 'Scratch that tactic,' thought Sonic, in fear, as the dragon opened its mouth and …kissed him. (Well, licked him is more like it.)

At the feeling of the dragons tongue, Sonic shivered a bit, but then opened his eyes when he felt the tongue again and again.

The dragon hugged Sonic hard and close to its chest, like a little girl with a teddy bear.

Then, when he didn't think there'd be any other surprises, the dragon spoke.

"Oh Thank you. Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou," cried the dragon, in a teen voice.

Sonic tried to speak as the dragon continued to hug him. "You're welcome. You're…" He instantly stopped, when he realized he just heard this dragon speak.

Finally, the dragon let go of Sonic and placed him gently onto the floor.

"Oh man," said the dragon smiling, as sat up on her haunches, "you don't know how much hurt that rock was giving me. I couldn't move my back an inch."

"Wait," said Sonic, motioning for the dragon to stop, "you can talk?"

"Of course I can talk."

"Then, how come you didn't speak before," Sonic asked in confusion, close to thinking he was hearing things.

"Have you ever tried talking, after waking up grouchy?"

"So," Sonic uttered, still not believing this dragon was talking, "you're not gonna eat me?"

"Eat you," asked the dragon in confusion, "first off, blue boy, you're a life saver. Second, I don't eat meat. I mean, do you know what that does to your body? Goes right to your thighs. I'm trying to slim down, you know, improve my figure."

"So, you're not a monster?"

At first, the dragon didn't say anything, but then she laughed, shaking the entire cave. "What sucka told you that?"

"Uh, no one," said Sonic, deciding it would be best not say a word.

"Oh, where are my manners," said the dragon, giving a little blush, "my name's Dulcinia Dragon, but you can call me Dulcy."

"I'm Sonic," said the hedghog, shaking Dulcy's hand, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

Then Sonic looked at the red emerald. "Boy, wait 'til Sally hears about this."

But then his eyes widened. "Oh man, I gotta get back."

Sonic started racing out of the cave, but instantly stopped when he remembered he was on a mountain surrounded by thorns.

"Say, Dulcy," he said, turning back to her, "would you mind giving me a lift?"

"Heck, since you pulled that rock out of me, I'll fly you anywhere."

Sonic jumped onto Dulcy's back and the dragon, with her mighty wings, flew out of the cave and into the sky.

"So," said Dulcy, hovering in mid air, "where to?"

Sonic looked around, 'til he saw the castle.

"There Dulcy!"

Following his direction, Dulcy flew off towards Acorn Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic X: The Next Adventure Episode 2 - chapter 4

Author: Once again, I apologize for not working much time on my stories. With the summer going on, it's hard to keep your mind on one thing. Also I'm sorry if the writing is off; for me it is difficult to creatively and accurately describe the content. Please be patient as I try to work on the next chapter.

Attention: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Fox Broadcasting and Archie comics. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>In Knothole village, Sally had gathered the freedom fighters, including Tails, Amy, and Knuckles, to prepare an assault against the dragon's lair. If Sonic somehow managed to survive, then they needed to rescue him.<p>

The plan was to surround the mountain with archer's raised high to prepare if the dragon should try to escape. Sally was going over the plan, when a soldier rushed over with a terrified expression on his face.

"Your highness," the soldiers exclaimed, while catching his breath, "the dragon, it's been spotted! Heading right for the village!"

Hearing his, Sally quickly ordered the team to prepare for battle. The archers readied their arrows, while the soldiers drew their weapons at attention. Then, the shadow of the dragon appeared, as it drew closer to Knothole.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic held on as Dulcy flapped closer to the waiting village below.<p>

"Say Dulcy, if you're not a monster, why do you sleep in that rocky cave," Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, I have tried to be social with people," Dulcy said, trying to think up a good answer, "but whenever I try to talk to anyone, they always seem to be afraid of me and try to hurt me. So I live in that cave, where no one can hurt me, and I can't scare anyone. It's lonely…but I'm use to it."

Sonic saw a single tear roll from Dulcy's eye, clearly showing she was sad.

Suddenly, an arrow whisked pass them; nearly hitting them.

"What was that," Dulcy gasped in shock. Then, she and Sonic saw a flurry of arrows heading towards them.

"Dulcy watch out," Sonic cried, and Dulcy rolled, dived, and swerved through the wave of arrows.

"The creature is getting closer," Sonic heard.

"Keep firing, we can not let it enter the village," called another voice, it was Sally.

The wave of arrows continued, and Dulcy tried hard to avoid them. But she was starting to tire.

"Guys it's me, Sonic," the hedgehog shouted, but he was too far away for them to hear.

"Dulcy," Sonic said, turning to the dragon, "we need to get closer. Bring us down."

Giving a nod, Dulcy dove down.

Sally saw the dragon was getting closer, and would soon be upon them.

"Everyone, ready your weapons to battle," she commanded the soldiers.

As Sonic and Dulcy swooped down, Geoffrey drew his sword, Amy readied her hammer, Knuckles prepared his shovel-claws, and Tails readied his newly-crafted laser rifle.

Dulcy was now ten feet from the ground, but still the others didn't see Sonic on her back. Geoffrey leaped, and thrusted his sword toward Dulcy's belly. The dragon managed to avoid the captains blade, but soon she was being attacked in all directions.

Knuckles leaped and tried to knock Dulcy hard in the chest, Amy swung her hammer at Dulcy's neck, Tails fired his laser at Dulcy's wings, and Bunnie tried to kick Dulcy in the gut. But the dragon managed to evade every single attack.

"Stop, stop firing," Sonic called out, but they still could barely hear him.

"Dulcy, we need to get closer," Sonic said to the dragon, "try and land us."

Dulcy swooped away from the group and began to get closer to the ground, when her eyes suddenly popped open in confusion.

"Um…did you say 'land'," Dulcy asked in worry.

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "I need you to land."

"Okay," the teen dragon answered tenuously, as she began to bring her feet to the ground.

Dulcy's clawed feet met the ground and the dragon began to skid at a fast speed.

"Okay D," Sonic called, as the series of houses and trees blurred past them, "you can slow down now."

"Um…I can't," Dulcy replied nervously.

"Why not?"

"I probably should have mentioned this earlier," the dragon said with worry, "flying is easy to me, but landing…that's another thing. I usually stop by crashing into something."

Sonic was instantly wide-eyed in panic; they were on the ground, but there were no brakes. Dulcy was soon skipping across the ground, like a flat stone on water. Sonic held on for his life, as Dulcy began to bounce. Finally, almost instantly, a tree came out of nowhere and Dulcy crashed into it; nearly knocking it over.

The freedom fighters raced over to the fallen dragon; ready to discontinue this fiery beast once and for all. As Knuckles got closer to the dragon, the emerald in his pouch suddenly began to glow.

Sonic groaned as he slowly crawled out from under Dulcy; his body feeling sore from the crash. Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw Sonic; especially Amy, as she rushed up and hugged him tightly.

"Sonic," Amy cried with tears of happiness, "I'm so glad your okay! I was so worried, please don't ever do that to me again!"

Sally and Geoffrey pushed through the crowd to see what was happening, and, just like the others, gasped when they saw Sonic.

"Sonic, you're alive" Sally gasped, "but how did you survive the dragon?"

"Yes, how?" Geoffrey asked, completely dumbstruck that his plan didn't work.

Before Sonic could speak, Dulcy stirred and began to stand up. Seeing the dragon was still alive, the soldiers raised their weapons and surrounded her. But before they could attack, Sonic stopped them.

"Wait," he cried, holding up his hands, "don't shoot! She's friendly."

"What?" Sally cried in confusion.

Sonic cleared his throat. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dulcy the Dragon.

Dulcy smiled nervously as she waved to the people, "hi y'all."

The crowd went completely silent, as they dropped their weapons in utter surprise. Sonic explained everything; about the cave, the battle with Dulcy and the emerald. Hearing this, Knuckles reached into his pouch and pulled out the glowing white emerald.

Sonic pulled out glowing yellow emerald and held it out to Knuckles. The crowd watched as the two emeralds grew brighter and brighter as they drew close together. As they touched, a beam of light shot up into the sky and filled the tops of the trees with light.

Then, just as quickly as it appeared, the beam vanished and the glow of the emeralds faded. For a moment, Sally, the captain, and the rest of the freedom fighters just stared in amazement; they were all astounded by the amazing sight that had just occurred.

Finally, Dulcy broke the silence. "Wow! That was stuck inside of me?"

"Most incredible," Sally gasped in wonder, "to think mere emeralds could contain such power. They must be quite rare."

"You have no idea Sal gal," Sonic smiled as he handed the emerald to Knuckles who placed them both in his pouch.

"The chaos emeralds contain immense energy," Tails explained, "which can used for good or evil."

"That's why I need to find them all," Knuckles said with a determined look, "before they end up in the wrong hands."

Seeing Knuckles determination, Sally held up a clenched fist, "and so must we help you. If such power can be used for great destruction, we can not allow these emeralds to be swept up by enemy hands."

She turned to the crowd, "everyone, we have just witnessed a new reason to continue the fight. If the enemy becomes aware of these emeralds, then they may stop at nothing to obtain them. I want sentries posted around Knothole village and search parties to scour the surrounding area for any chaos emeralds that may have landed in the area."

As Sally talked Bunnie noticed Cream picking at her ear.

"Cream, don't be rude," Bunnie said sternly.

"I'm sorry Aunt Bunnie," Cream replied innocently, "I was only trying to stop the small buzzing in my ear."

"Well that's no way to behave when someone is talking."

But then Cream looked over at Antoine and saw him picking at his ear.

Bunnie also noticed this, "oh Antoine not you too."

"Quoi?" Antoine asked in confusion, "zere is also zee buzzing in my ear."

Before Bunnie could respond, she suddenly heard a distant buzzing in her ear; and it was growing louder by the minute.

Meanwhile, as Sally continued to discuss precautionary tactics, Tails looked up and saw a massive shape that was floating closer in the sky above them.

Quickly, he rushed over to Sally, "Princess look!"

Sally and the others turned and looked to where Tails was pointing. They saw the object as it drifted above them. Professor Rotor squinted his eyes as he starred carefully and identified the object.

It was a zeppelin. And buzzing around the large aircraft was a series of winged swat bots.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic X: The Next Adventure – Episode 2

Author: here is the second to last chapter for episode 2. Once again I apologize for taking so long in uploading this chapter and for the writing being a bit off. Just one more chapter in this episode, stay tuned.

Attention: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Fox Broadcasting and Archie Comics. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>Sally stared in shock as the ominous air ship drifted closer, until it was above the clearing. "Swat Bots, they found us!"<p>

"They must have followed the light!" shouted Rotor.

"Congrats Mr. Sonic," Geoffrey muttered angrily, turning to the blue hedgehog, "you've just given our location to the enemy!"

Sally looked urgently to the captain, "now is not the time for blame Geoffrey. Everyone, to your weapons! Prepare for battle!"

Up in the zeppelin's cockpit, Snively Kintobor watched on a viewing screen as the freedom fighters rushed for their weapons.

"Alright freedom fighters, let's see how well you fair against this!"

Snively pressed a button, and the swarm of aerial swat-bots that circled the zeppelin, broke formation and dove down towards Knothole village.

The Freedom Fighters scattered as the bots began to fire a barrage of laser blasts. The soldiers, who managed to reach their weapons, aimed high and began to fire. Some of the shots managed to take down one or two swat-bots, but it was not enough as the swarm returned fire; scattering the soldiers in terror.

Sonic used his speed as he quickly dodged the blasts, but the swat-bots fired at every direction he turned.

Amy swung her hammer wildly, but the bots swiftly dodged the hammer. Bunnie, after rushing Cream and Cheese to safety, punched and kicked at the bots, but they were too fast and she was barely able to hit one. The same was with Knuckles as he lashed out at the bots, but wasn't fast enough. Antoine, terrified by the approaching swarm, quickly dove into a bush to hide.

Sally bobbed and weaved as the robots swooped down on her and fired. The princess pulled out her laser pistol, took careful aim, and began firing rapidly at each swat-bot close to her. Suddenly, a bot grabbed her from behind and lifted her high off the ground.

"Unhand me you mechanical brute," struggled Sally as the ground grew further and further from her feet, "Help!"

Hearing her cry, Captain Geoffrey turned and saw Sally being carried away. "Fear not my dear, your rescue is at hand!"

Pushing through the swarm, Geoffrey rolled over to where a soldier's laser rifle lay. Raising the rifle to his shoulder, the captain took careful aim until he caught sight of the target. Then, with one shot, Geoffrey fired a direct hit on the robot.

Sally instantly felt the robot's sparks as it released her. However, she was still high in the air and without any way to slow her descent. Sally cried as she began to fall.

"Sally!" Sonic shouted as he tried to move past the swarm of bots but couldn't; there was no way of finding an opening while dodging the lasers. Geoffrey also had no luck, as he realized too late the error in his heroic act.

Sally looked down as the ground grew closer and closer. Suddenly, out of the swarm, Knuckles furiously plowed his way through and leaped into the air with a bound. The princess gasped with shock as the echidna caught her in his arms and brought her safely to the ground.

With a sigh of relief, Sally looked at Knuckles with a warm smile.

"That's twice you have saved me, Mr. Knuckles."

"My pleasure," Knuckles replied as he set her on the ground, and raced off back into battle.

Captain Geoffrey huffed angrily when he saw Knuckles catch the princess; how dare that echidna interfere with his rescue!

Meanwhile Sonic, seeing Knuckles catch Sally, breathed out in relief; even though it wasn't him that saved Sally, what mattered was that she was okay.

As all this occurred, Dulcy laid crouched down shivering; she was too startled by the swarm to react. Seeing her, Tails quickly rushed over.

"Dulcy get up," Urged the fox, "you have to help us."

"I can't," Dulcy uttered meekly, "what if something goes wrong? What if I accidently hurt someone, they'll all be afraid of me again!"

Unbeknownst to Tails and Dulcy, three swat bots spotted them and readied their lasers.

Tails, seeing the doubt in the dragon's eyes tried again, "You already proved you're not scary by coming here with Sonic. Now you have to show everyone that you are more than just friendly, but also dependable. If you don't then..AAAH!"

Tails cried as he was suddenly struck in the back by three laser bolts. As the fox lay stunned on the ground, Dulcy stared in complete shock at what had just happened. She turned to where she saw three nearby swat-bots; the ones that had just fired on Tails. As she stared at the robots, anger slowly began to build up inside her; how could these creatures be so cruel as to attack someone who was trying to help?

"Oh no, you did not just do that," Dulcy muttered as her eyes narrow at the bots, "you did not just hurt my friend. Because nobody, I said, nobody hurts…my…friends!"

Dulcy drew in a deep breath and let out a burst of flame at the bots; causing them to burn into a small pile of charred scraps of iron.

Then the dragon turned to where she saw a dozen of swat bots swarming over Sonic. Flapping her wings to where she hovered a foot off the ground, Dulcy charged and swung her tail at the bots. Seeing the surrounding swat-bots, now nothing but heaps of garbage, Sonic looked over at Dulcy with a grin and gave her a thumbs up. "Alright Dulcy!"

Dulcy charged across the battlefield, bashing through the hundreds of robots that surrounded her. The Freedom Fighters cheered as the tide of battle now began to shift.

Seeing the dragon was easily destroying his soldiers, Snively pressed a button; sending a command of retreat to the remaining two-dozen swat-bots. Receiving the signal, the remaining bots, instantly flew off and started returning to the zeppelin. The soldiers cheered in victory; feeling victorious as they had the enemy on the run.

Sonic, having battled Eggman's robots many times before, knew that the bad guys never gave up that easily; if they escape, they might come back with a million more of those things. Sonic rushed over to Dulcy, still hovering off the ground, and leaped onto her back.

"Come on Dulce," Sonic said with a determined smile, "no way we're letting those tin cans off easy!"

Giving a nod, Dulcy and Sonic shot up into the air toward the zeppelin.

On his visual screen, Snively saw Sonic and Dulcy were heading right for him. Quickly, he spoke into a microphone, "swat-bots, converge on the dragon and hedgehog! All units attack!"

Hearing the command, the bots instantly swerved around and flew straight at Sonic and Dulcy. The dragon saw the incoming bots and instantly knew what to do. With a deep breath, Dulcy let loose a stream of fire at the swarm; causing the robots to scatter, while singeing a few that were too slow to dodge the flame.

Sonic looked in awe at the fiery display; impressed that one shot could do much damage. "Wow, you're pretty hot with that move."

"Thanks, I'm also pretty cool with this!"

Once again Dulcy breathed in a great breath of air, only instead of coming out of her mouth, the force blew out of her two great nostrils as a blast of cold wind. Sonic watched as the wind reached a group of incoming swat-bots and instantly froze the bots motionless in a thick layer of ice; causing them to fall to the ground below.

Meanwhile below, Antoine slowly poked his head out from the bush; hoping that the dangerous threat had now passed. When he saw there were no robots in sight, the relieved coyote stepped out of the bush and began to dust himself off. Just then, a frozen swat-bot dropped from the sky and crashed almost a foot away from Antoine; making the guard yelp in complete shock and surprise.

Almost instantly, five more frozen bots fell and crashed around the startled guard. Seeing that battle was not yet over, Antoine dove back into the bush with a shiver.

"Now that's way past cool," Sonic exclaimed, as he watched the frozen bots fall.

The moment didn't last long, as six more swat-bots shot at the heroes from above. Startled by the attack, Sonic turned his head and he saw Dulcy's tail. Instantly, and idea came to him.

"Hey Dulce, you mind giving me a tail-boost?!"

Dulcy knew exactly what Sonic had in mind, as she gave him a nod, and stretched out her tail. Slowly, Sonic edged himself back until he was now on the near tip of Dulcy's tail. Then, with a quick motion, the dragon snapped her tail up like a whip and thrust Sonic up into the air where the bots were.

When he reached the bots, Sonic instantly bashed and ricocheted off every one of the six. As Sonic did this, Dulcy saw another band of six robots that were flying towards him. Quickly, she flew at the bots and swung her tail hard at the bots, reducing them to falling scraps of metal.

With the sixth bot destroyed, Sonic slowly began to fall, but Dulcy instantly swooped beneath him and caught him on her back.

"Nice catch!" Sonic smiled, as he landed on his teammate.

Dulcy smiled back, "Don't mention it!"

The dynamic duo once again streaked toward the zeppelin. However, the last six swat-bots zoomed in front of the ship and began firing on them. Dulcy swerved around to avoid the laser blasts, but the bots were locked onto her and fired at whichever direction she swerved.

"How do we get past them!" cried Dulcy, not sure if she could avoid the rapid fire much longer.

Instantly, Sonic had another idea; it was a onetime shot, but it might work. Quickly, he spoke the plan into the dragon's ear. Dulcy instantly smiled and readied her tail. Sonic jumped onto the tail and held on for what was coming.

With a strong flick, Dulcy catapulted the hedgehog up and over the flying swat-bots. Catching sight of the hedgehog, the bots raised their lasers and fired on him. But Sonic was flying too fast for them to hit, and as they locked onto the hedgehog they didn't see Dulcy breath in and emblazed them in a stream of fire.

As he rapidly got closer, Sonic rolled himself into a ball and tore right through the zeppelin's balloon; causing the helium within to leak out. Then, Dulcy breathed in and let loose another burst of fire. The flame shot towards the zeppelin, and ignited the helium. Below, Sally and the others cheered as the zeppelin instantly exploded in a ball of fire.

Quickly, Dulcy zoomed around the explosion to where she once again caught Sonic in the air. The two heroes cheered as they looked down at the blazing remains of the enemy.

"We did it Dulcy, we did it!" Sonic cried, while the dragon just gave out a triumphant roar.

Suddenly, from the inferno, something whizzed past the heroes. It was Snively, wearing a jetpack.

"Your luck won't last you forever, hedgehog!" Snively shouted angrily as he zoomed away, "I'll be back!"

Sonic and Dulcy narrowed their eyes as they watched the pint size pest disappear in the distance, but then they smiled; if Snively is coming back, then they will be waiting.

"Come on Dulce," Sonic said to his friend, "let's go soak up that glory."

Giving a nod, Dulcy turned around and she and Sonic headed back to Knothole.

Sally and the others below cheered as Sonic and Dulcy came into view; even Tails, who was weak but okay, stood among them happily. They continued to cheer as the two heroes drew closer and closer; showing no sign of slowing down.

Sally's smile was the first to fall; knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Everyone scatter!"

Hearing her, the crowd instantly dove out of the way as Dulcy plowed straight to the ground. Everyone watched as the dragon skidded across the dirt and through the village, before coming to an instant stop at a tree.

"Sonic!" cried Amy as she and the others rushed over.

The crowd gathered around as Sonic crawled out from underneath the stirring dragon and brushed himself off. "Dulcy, you really need to work on those landings."

Everyone, including Knuckles, gave a little chuckle. Then, Princess Sally stepped up to Sonic and Dulcy with a smile.

"Thank you both for pushing back the enemy and protecting our village. And greater thanks to you Dulcy; we apologize deeply for the way we have been towards you."

"Aw, that's okay," Dulcy replied, "I'd probably be the same way if I was afraid."

"Still, for your courage, skill, and determination we welcome you to Knothole village, and ask that you join us as an honorary freedom fighter. Will you accept this offer as an act of our forgiveness?"

For a few minutes Dulcy silently pondered this offer, until finally she spoke.

"A new place, friends, fighting against evil, hmmm…..oh what the heck, I'll give it a shot."

Happy to hear this answer, Sally called out to the crowd, "Freedom Fighters, may I present our newest friend and ally in battle….Dulcy the Dragon!"

The crowd cheered in clapped for Sonic and, their newest member, Dulcy; causing the dragon to give the biggest smile she ever made. As the cheers continued, Princess Sally turned to Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic, please explain to me, what was it that made you desire to venture to Dragon Mountain?"

"What you mean, Jeff told me about it."

Sally eyes instantly widened in confusion, "The captain?"

"Yeah, he said that defeating the dragon was the best way to impress you."

Narrowing her eyes, Sally looked around until she saw Captain Geoffrey, trying to sneak away. Sally moved through the crowd and walked up behind him.

"Captain Geoffrey!"

Hearing the Princess's tone, Geoffrey stopped and then slowly turned with a nervous grin. "M-m-my dear princess, I can explain…"

But Sally didn't let him finish, "when you informed me about Sonic's departure for Dragon Mountain, you spoke nothing about your involvement."

"W-well…I didn't think such information was of any importance, your highness."

Crossing her arms, the princess glared at the captain. "But it was important. And you should know captain, that continually withholding such information and influencing a man into facing a, possibly, dangerous creature is grounds for punishment."

Geoffrey cringed in fear; not knowing what 'punishment' the princess had in mind.

But then Sally continued, "However…if you had not sent Sonic to Dragon Mountain, then he would not have met and returned with our newest ally; as well as one of Knuckles chaos emeralds. And if he had not, the swat-bots would have eventually found our location and would have surely overrun us.

"So, in theory, it was thanks to you that Knothole village is safe; very commendable of you, captain."

After hearing all this, Geoffrey broke into a proud grin. "Y-yes my princess, which was…my intent all along; I figured the dragon was not a true beast, and believed that such a creature would make a fine addition in our battle against the enemy. So I sent Sonic, knowing he was gifted with persuasive talent, to seek out the creature and welcome her to our village. And, clearly demonstrated in today's battle, it was truly a most grand plan of tactical expertise."

"Indeed," Sally said with a raised eyebrow; knowing this was merely an attempt to avoid further prosecution, "now…about your punishment."

The captain's face once again fell into worry.

* * *

><p>It was nearly sunset when Geoffrey hammered in the last nail with a grunt. After wiping his forehead, the captain heaved a sigh of relief, and turned towards Princess Sally, who was supervising his work.<p>

"The construction is complete, my princess."

For his deserved punishment, Sally ordered the captain to, by himself, construct a house for Dulcy; feeling that, as a Freedom Fighter, she deserved a dwelling of her own.

As the captain began packing the tools, Sonic suddenly rushed over next to Sally and struck a casual pose.

"Well Sal-gal," smiled the hedgehog, "a hero, who just helped save the day, deserves a little gratitude. Don't you think?"

"Indeed," Sally smiled.

Hearing this, Sonic closed his eyes and waited for his 'gratitude.' Seeing this, Sally rolled her eyes in annoyance; true, Sonic did save their village and he deserved one small token of gratitude at least. With a sigh, Sally reluctantly leaned in and gave Sonic a small, quick peck on the cheek. With a contented smile, Sonic pretended to be flustered by the small kiss and fainted.

Sally covered her mouth; she couldn't help but giggle at this display. Captain Geoffrey, meanwhile, glared angrily at Sonic with gritted teeth; he would have to think of another plan to discredit this annoying buffoon.

Just then, Professor Rotor came rushing over. "Princess Sally, Sonic, have either of you seen Tails? I need to talk to him about the scheduled hours on repairing the Blue Typhoon."

Sally thought for a moment, "Yes, I believe he said something about helping a friend with a certain problem."

High up in a tree, Tails stood on a limb looking up through a pair of binoculars while wearing an aviators headset.

"Okay Dulcy," Tails said into the mike, "now remember what I said, slowly descend, level your altitude, and reduce airspeed and lift, and then touchdown."

Above the Great Forest, Dulcy circled over the village of Knothole. Wearing a second aviation headset, she listened to Tails' instructions.

"Got it Tails, this time I know I'm ready."

"Alright, let's give it try. Begin descent."

Through the binoculars, Tails watched as Dulcy began to descend to the ground. He noticed that she was leveling a little close to the right.

"Careful Dulcy, you're leveling off a bit."

Hearing this command, Dulcy steadily straightened herself up. As she slowly got closer to the ground, Dulcy began to sweat nervously; she really hoped this wasn't another crash and fail.

"Okay, now extend your wings."

The dragon stretched out her wings to their full span; catching the force of the lift.

"Good, now slowly tilt your wings at a downward angle."

Hearing the message, the dragon tilted her wings forward as the ground drew closer.

"That's it Dulcy," Tails smiled, seeing that the student was making great progress, "now uncurl your legs and slowly lower your feet out."

Nervously, the young dragon uncurled her legs. Dulcy started to smile as her feet were just a few inches from the ground; finally, she was about to make a successful, non-crashing and non-painful, landing.

Just as her feet were about to touch the ground, an updraft of wind suddenly reached Dulcy's wings. Instantly, Dulcy found herself propelling away from the ground and rolling out of control.

Seeing this, Tails shouted into the communicator, "Dulcy, you're flying off course! Level out, Level out!"

"I'm…Trying!" Dulcy cried, as she struggled to extend her wings, but couldn't due to the rolling.

"So you do not know where he is?" Rotor asked Sally.  
>"No professor," Sally replied, trying to calm her friend, "but I'm sure, whatever he's working on at this moment, it must be important."<p>

As the professor gave a depressed sigh, the captain began to walk away; relieved that he fulfilled his punishment.

Suddenly there was a cry, "Mayday, Mayday!"

Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and the captain looked up and saw Dulcy was flying right at them.

"Scatter!" Sally cried, and instantly the four dove out of the way.

There was a rush of wind, as the out of control dragon whooshed past the heroes and crashed into her newly made home; causing an explosion of wood, nails, roof tiles, and sawdust.

Once the dust settled, Sally, Rotor and Sonic quickly rushed over to the mess. There they saw Dulcy, lying still among the rubble. Immediately, the three gathered around their friend in worry.

"Dulcy, are you okay girl," Sonic said, as he patted the sides of the dragon's face; trying to coax her up.

A minute later, Tails came rushing over, "Dulcy, oh please be alright! Speak to me! Say something!"

For a moment, Dulcy didn't move or a say anything. But then, her eyes flickered open. Dazed from the crash, the dragon uttered, "Hi mom, I'm home."

A wave of relief passed over the four heroes as they breathed a sigh. And then, they all laughed.

Captain Geoffrey, however, frowned as he looked down at the wreckage; all his hard work. Giving a depressed sigh, the captain picked up his tools and went back to work…again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not far away from Knothole Village, Knuckles stood in a small clearing with the white and yellow emeralds. On a stump, the Master Emerald glowed bright with energy. Around the Master Emerald, seven stone pedestals lay in a circle. Carefully, Knuckles reached into his bag and pulled out the two chaos emeralds and placed each one on a single pedestal. Then, Knuckles stepped back as the emeralds glowed in response to the Master Emerald.<p>

After the battle, Knuckles decided that if the rest of the chaos emeralds were still out there somewhere on this planet, and if he to stay here for a while, then they would need a place of enshrinement and protection. So, after finding the perfect secluded location, Knuckles made a small clearing and created this self-made altar; it wasn't like Angel Island, but it was the best that could be done.

As the emeralds continued to glow, Knuckles looked around at the five remaining bare pedestals; hopefully they wouldn't be bare for long. Slowly, determination crossed the guardian's face; wherever the remaining five were hidden, he would find them, and protect them from any dark being who dared to possess their power.

Little did the echidna know, he was not alone in the clearing. On the branch of a nearby tree, a silver beetle looked around at its surroundings. Then it caught sight of the altar, and slowly…its metallic eyes zoomed in and focused.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic X: The Next Adventure – Chapter 6

Author: Well, here is the final chapter of the second episode. My plan is to create a full series of twenty-six episodes. Unfortunately, due to my slow creative speed and my separate story ideas, it will take a long time for me to complete the whole series; I'm not planning to reveal the main antagonist until episode 13. Knowing you will be devastated with impatience, here are a few minor hints to ease the tension.

* * *

><p>The main antagonist is an original characters; he's not from the comics, nor from any of the animated series.<p>

Snively's Swat-Bots are only HALF of his army. The other half is made up of flesh, fur, and blood.

Unlike Dr. Eggman, he is not a complete fool. He is a manipulative, sadistic, and satanic monster who pleasures in hurting his enemies both physically and emotionally. And, like the devil himself, he enjoys making deals with his prey; deals that sometimes end with consequences.

Sally's father, King Maximillian Acorn, is alive. The main antagonist has him sealed away in a cold and dark prison without any walls, bars, windows, or doors. But he is still trapped, and can only be freed when the EYES OF THE DARK ONE are shattered.

* * *

><p>That's all I will tell you for now. I'm just sorry I won't be able to write fast enough or you all. Still, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I'll try and work on the next chapter when I can make time. Until then, thank you for reading.<p>

Attention: The characters within this fiction, except the main antagonist, are the copyright property of Fox Television, Saban Brand, and Archie Comics. My only reason for using these characters is mainly for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No Intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>In the dark throne room, Dr. Snively and the dark figure gazed at the digital screen as the chaos emerald altar came into view.<p>

"Well doctor," The figure smiled, "your plan of infiltration was a little excessive. But, it was successful…never the less."

"Well sire," Snively proudly grinned, happy that his new employer was pleased, "you did say you did not wish to use magic all the time. And, you have also told me time and again, 'always overestimate your enemy.'"

The attack on the freedom fighters had all been a diversion. While the warriors were too busy concentrating on the swat-bots, Snively had activated and deployed his recon-drone into the Great Forest to hide; this robot would enable them to spy on the Freedom Fighters without notice.

"However," the dark being continued, "was it truly necessary to continue the attack?"

Hearing this, Snively nervously stuttered, "W-Well. Sir…I-I merely figured that in order to make it convincing, the attack would need to carry on. Otherwise, it would add suspicion to the enemy."

"Hmm…well played doctor; you were very fortunate to have made such a choice; as well as fortunate to have failed."

"Failed?" Snively asked in confusion

"If the attack had succeeded, we would not have known that more of these…emeralds existed."

Slowly the figure lifted his gauntlet hand…still clutching the blue emerald. His gaze returned to the viewing screen, where he saw the seven pedestals.

"Marvelous. Such power contained in such unique gems," the dark figure spoke, "and if such a display of energy can be produced through merely two of these emeralds; one can only imagine the power all seven can unleash."

Through these words Dr. Snively smiled wickedly, "and imagine what we can produce with such power. Fear not sire, I will send a squad of swat-bots to retrieve them immediately."

As Snively began to hurry off, the dark figure raised his hand and whispered a series of strange words. Snively was almost to the doors, when suddenly he felt an unseen force pulling him back to the stone throne. The small man struggled to regain control of direction but found he was once again standing before the figure.

"You call yourself intelligent, doctor. And yet here you foolishly charge into a battle you have no chance of victory; brave, yet foolish."

Snively was deeply confused as the figure released him from the force. "But sir, you just said…"

"Your forces have twice failed to defeat the enemy. And now that a dragon has joined their ranks, they are even stronger.

"We already know the location of three emeralds, Snively; one is in our possession, and two are in theirs. Which means somewhere across this world, near or far, four more emeralds are hidden. And since the Freedom Fighters are aware of their power, they will surely seek them out."

"Sir, can you not simply use your magic to locate the remaining four?"

"Alas, the power from the emeralds seems to cloak them from my magic; even with all the power I possess, they remain hidden."

The doctor was dumbstruck. They couldn't storm the village, because the Freedom Fighters would be ready. And even if they could, stealing the two emeralds would mean nothing without knowing where the remaining four were hidden.

"Well we must do something, sire! We can't possibly allow those annoying pests to find the remaining emeralds first!"

The figure raised his hand and silenced his worrying second in command.

"Patience Snively, patience," the dark being said lowly as he continued to look at the screen, "we WILL have the emeralds and their power. Until then we must wait, observe, and plan. We will allow them to find the remaining emeralds, and then slowly, one by one, we will relieve them of their treasures.

"And who knows. These mysterious warriors may yet prove useful, as the pawns that will lead us to victory."

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this dark hearted creature, and what plans does he have for our heroes? All will be revealed…as the adventure continues.<strong>


End file.
